


Bang! Zoom! Would You Look at that

by LuxerionLynx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bro is actually a decent person in this fan fic, Character Death, Gen, God Tier Powers, M/M, Mind Control, Rewrite of the original that has been deleted, The felt and The Midnight crew are on the hunt for the kids, no sburb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxerionLynx/pseuds/LuxerionLynx
Summary: Summary: It was supposed to the best four years of their life but things start to change with the kids. They start to develop powers thus making them go on the run. This is an AU fic where Sburb does not happen. The kids develop their god tier powers.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, Sorry that I have been away for so long. There has been interest in a few of my old Homestuck fan fics. I have finally located a majority of the chapters for these fan fics. I am planning on updating Winds of Change and the fan fic Bang! Zoom! would you look at that. These two will be complete updates where I am going through and fixing mistakes and cleaning them up a bit more in order to flow better. 
> 
> Also I am going to be updating Welcome to Hell as well. I am planning on posting up a few other fan fics in between those three as well. 
> 
> Also finally Act 1 of Hiveswap is out. The Hype is real. Again I apologize about the delay in updates. I gotta go to the libary in order to update since I have a lack of internet in my home. I have been moved around a lot of the last few years. Not only that I have been battling with my health. 
> 
> On another Note I don't own Homestuck! Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie. This story is made for pure fun and no money is made off from this.

If anyone would ask, John would say he's a perfectly normal kid with a healthy interest in magic tricks and terrible movies, just like other kids have hobbies they stick to. He might be able to do unexplainable things time to time, but he will forever wave it off as a trick by the winds, because anything else is just silly! What more is silly is that he's hanging outside Dave's locker, grinning widely as he just pranked his friend by tossing a stinkbomb inside his locker. He should be back just in time to open the door and be attacked by the rotten scent!

Dave let out a sigh as he made his way through the hallway. It was a sea of teenage aganst and body odor at the moment. He noticed John standing next to his locker. "yo egderp why are you hanging there for?" he asked. 

"Thought I'd wait for you! Nice, right?" the other male really tries to contain his grin and look at least a little innocent, but he wasn't born with any trace of poker face.  
Instead John just grins widely and adjusts his backpack. "Thought that we could hang out or something, I got no homework this time."

"Well lucky for you I don't have any either and you pranked the wrong locker." the blond said bending down and opening the locker underneath. "So how was you last class?"

".... Oh man! Your kidding me?-- How did you even know?" John laughs but looks around, at last grabbing Dave lightly by the shoulder to shake him. "Shh let's just hurry before the owner of wrong locker gets here! Hurry man, hurry!"

"Dude we have been friends for how long?" Dave asked slamming the locker shut. He stood up and began walking away. The blonde didn't take notice that it felt like it was going in slow motion for the other people around him. "Come on egderp quit taking so long." He said looking at the other.

"I just didn't pay atte-- stop doing that!" For once, he huffs in irritation as his friend did this flashstep thing again, and he had to squeeze through the crowd of people to catch up with him.

"Doing what I am just walking." He said waiting for the other to catch up. The rest of the student body started moving at a normal pace. Pushing against the two. "Come on dude i got a mad craving for some coffee and tacos."

"You don't need coffee, you hyped up you can fly away into space already." He at last catched up with him and pushed him to outside the building. As soon as he's free he sighs happily as a sudden wind ruffles at their hair.

"Dude i am planning an all nighter of mixing. Unless you want to stay over tonight?" He asked walking towards Starbucks.

"Why not? But why do you insist with all nighters all the time?" He pouts thoughtfully as he takes out his wallet to look over his economy. "Oh-- we can have a movie or a game marathon!"

"They call to me and I am feeling Mario Kart." He says before walking up and placing his order. Once his order was placed he pulled out his card and waited for the guy to scan it.

"Pfff, fine! You can't win forever!" He grins wide and orders his coffee, paying after Dave and waiting for his cup. "Yeah I can." Dave replied walking out after he had gotten his coffee. 

"Nnnope!" John grins at the challenge and drinks of his coffee, jumping as it's once again too hot to be drinking. "Or we can play Mario party, I'm better at that!"

"Bro broke the disc." He said rolling his eyes behind his shades. He lead the way towards his apartment building. "So you staying over? We will have the place to ourselves."

"Noooo why did he break it- oh, we do? Then we can order pizza!" Seeing that he rarely eats that, he grins widely as he follows after his friend and hopes that the elevator works this time.

"Because I beat him in six games. Yeah pizza it is." Dave says heading towards the stairs. 

"Elevator is broken."

"Again?!" He groans and glares at the iron doors before walking up the steps. "Stairs, are dumb, why don't you repair the elevator? Its been broken for years!"

"Right let me call the guy who fixes that shit, though i don't know Spanish so it gonna be a little hard to talk to the dude. Just suck it up and deal with the stairs." He said finally making it to their floor.

"Ughhh!" He groans as he finally gets up and leans onto the wall. "Stairs, are evil. Dibs for the couch!"

"Enjoy the puppet ass then." He says unlocking the apartment door. He walked inside and tossed his backpack near the front door. "Well you coming in or not princess?"  
John walks inside and into the kitchen, hesitating before trying to find a cup without setting any traps off. "I'm in! Hey, do you have any milk yet or just silly swords?"

"I dunno check the fridge." He called out from the living room setting up the game.

John hums and does as he's told, careful to not get swords all over him as he successfully achieves a glass of milk and flops down in the couch after, grinning as he takes up all of the space there. Dave looks at him with a raised eyebrow and sat down on the floor tossing the controller at John. The brunet chuckles under his breath and drinks of the milk, just to frown and sniff at it and put it aside. Probably a while after it's due date. "Okay, game on! Boo, i choose you!"

Dave chose his racer and started the game. As he got close to losing the game started glitching. "Again another one." he groaned. The blonde got up and changed the disc and pushed John softly. "hey shouldn't you be getting home soon?" Dave asked after he sat back down. "I dunno, what's the time?" John looks at the tv and hums, starting to grow tired as he usually went to bed quite early. 

"huh that is strange, the clock might be broken because it says its still 5:30." The younger Strider answered.

"Wait, you guessed wrong about the time?" John grins and sits up to look at his friend. "That's a first! I thought you were a human clock or something!"

"I didn't guess wrong. The time is 8:30 pm dude." Dave sighed out before saying, "I was just saying that the main clock is out of wack again."

"Oh... That makes sense!" John smiles and gets up to reach for the clock. "You should get a new one, this one sucks! ... Hey aren't bro usually at home by now?"

"Yeah normally texts me if he is running late." The younger Strider mumbled looking at his phone. "Weird.. Dad hasn't texted either-- damn, what happened with our overprotective parents?" The brunet grins and walks to the kitchen, looking for more milk. 

"Maybe they are letting us spread our wings... wait scratch that bro says he is on his way." Dave said reading the text message. "Way to get my hopes up!" The other male grins and shrugs, remembering now that the milk was pretty old and put it back "I guess I should head home then."

"Yeah, I'll walk you out of the apartment. Its gonna take bro five minutes and twenty two seconds to make it up here." Dave said waiting for John at the door. "It just ta-- how do you know that, geez." John shakes his head and takes his stuff, looking at the stairs with a scowl. "I just do." The younger Strider answered heading for the elevator. 

"Its working now." Dave called out to John. "Seriously? Sweet!" The dark haired teen smiles wide at this and hops over, pressing the button to call it there as he looks at his phone. Soon he starts to look worried, his dad hasn't replied yet. "Something up?" He asked looking at the other. The blonde could tell that John was upset about something. "Yeah, probably nothing..." John replies as he puts the phone back and scratches his neck, trying to avoid an answer as it was pretty silly.

Dave shurgs and waits for the other to leave the elevator. "Well... I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiles at him as he steps out, back turned against the lobby. "Bye see ya online." He said. Dave shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the stairs."Sure!" John smiles as he walks out, heading home.


	2. Not a Chapter

Hello Everyone I am sorry for the lack of an update on this story. I do have chapters done. I am just having an issue with archive posting the full amount of the text that I put in for the chapter. I am currently trying to figure out what is going on. Also the next update may take a bit of time as well because I am currently waiting to hear back for a job that I applied for. Once I figure out what is going on with not being to post chapters in their full length I will be posting up both chapter 2 and chapter 3 on that day. Again thank you for reading this fic. 


End file.
